Custom Barney Special Films (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney in Winksterland 2 is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in March 5, 1998. It was also a sequel to the first Barney In Winksterland in 1996. Plot One day, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are playing together. But something terrible has happened, the Winkster arrives for revenge and steals Baby Bop's Blankey! Will Barney and the gang go to Winksterland to get Baby Bop's Blankey back? Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Seth *Julie *Emily *Linda *Kim *Hannah *Robert *Chip *Stephen *Jesse *Maria *Keesha *The Winkster Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Today, We Can Say! #The Winkster's Song #Bubble Bubble Bath! #Here in Winksterland #Try and Try Again #Home on the Range #Buffalo Gals #Riding in the Car #Pop Goes The Weasel #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Good Manners #Defeat the Winkster! #My Yellow Blankey #The Quest is Over! #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 3/Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Imagination Island". *In the beginning of the video (after Barney came to life), during the song "Let's Play Together", the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. And also during the songs "Riding in the Car" and "Good Manners", the Barney costume from "Once Upon A Time" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Trading Places". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Camera Safari!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Eat!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Make Music". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Welcome Cousin Riff". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Once A Pond A Time". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The version of I Love You has the same arrangements from "Season 4", with a Barney's Season 3 voice, which is silimar to the one from Season 3 version and the same Season 4 kids' vocal. *During the "I Love You" song, Carlos, Julie, Emily and Hannah are on Barney's right, Linda, Kim, Chip and Stephen are on Barney's left, and Maria, Jesse, Seth and Keesha are on the playset steps. *The same Winksterland set used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Winkskterland Adventure!" and "Barney in Winksterland". *Carlos wore the same clothes Michael wore in "The Queen of Make-Believe!". And his voice is a mix of his voice from "Barney Live! In New York City!" (Pitch -2) and "Room for Everyone!". *Seth wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". And his voice from the 1999 Shining Time Station Season 7 home video "Riff Goes to the Hospital!" is used. *Julie wore the same hair-style in "Up We Go!" and the same clothes Tina wore in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". And her voice from "Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activities" is used. *Emily wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Safety First!". And her voice from that episode is used. *Linda wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Itty Bitty Bugs". And her voice from "What's in the Name?" is used. *Kim wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". And her voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is used. *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". And her voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is used. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Barney's Band". And his voice from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" is used. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". And his voice from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *Jesse wore the same clothes Adam wore in "Rock with Barney". And his voice is silimar to Adam's voice from that episode. *Stephen wore the same clothes Adam wore in "The Backyard Show". And his voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is also used. *Maria wore the same hair-style in "We've Got Rhythm" and the same clothes Julie wore in "I Can Be A Firefighter!". And her voice from "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" is used *Keesha wore the same hair-style in "Trading Places" and the same clothes Min wore in "Hop to It!". And her voice from "Once a Pond a Time" is used. *This Barney home video was filmed in November 21, 1997. *After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids arrive at the treehouse, the music from "E-I-E-I-O" (when we see the inside of the treehouse, which the kids are going on a pretend adventure) is used. *When Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive at the treehouse and greet Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" has her "Hi Barney!" taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, and her "Hi everybody!" taken from "Once Upon a Time", BJ's "Hi Barney! Hello everybody!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", and Riff's "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" has his "Hi Barney!" voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Picture This!" and his "Hi everybody!" also voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Falling for Autumn!", except both sound clips are mixed with Riff's 1996-2007 voice. *When BJ says "Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *After "Today, We Can Say", first, the Winkster pops from the tree part of the closet and yells "Surprise! I've found you!". Then, Barney yells "It's the Winkster!". Then everyone screams. Then the Winkster takes Baby Bop's Blankey, causing her to freak out. *During a scene which the Winkster pops from the treehouse, everyone screams and the Winkster takes Baby Bop's Blankey, causing her to freak out, the music cue from "The Diseasel" (when Bill and Ben are trying to get their cars back from BoCo) is used, except it was mixed with a Mid 1996/1997-1998 Season 4 arrangement. *When Barney and his friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Sing A Song a Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice and pitched down to -1, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops) (Pitch -1) and "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Riff's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "Friend Or Foe" (when Plankton is blown down the floor of the Krusty Krab), except it was pitched up to +6, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud puddle), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, and Carlos' scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +7, Seth's scream is the same as Hamiliton's first scream from "The Sandlot" (when the beast prevents the boys from getting their ball back with the stick), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Seth's 1997-1999 voice, Julie's scream is the same as Marge's scream from "Treehouse of Horror 8" (when Marge falls into an unknown era), Emily's scream is the same as Marge's scream from "Treehouse of Horror 4" (when Marge is scared by Homer), except it was pitched up to +1, Linda's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Skill Crane" (when SpongeBob and the Construction workers are chased by the crane), except it was pitched up to +9, Kim's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched up to +2, Hannah's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart Double Dash" (when if Peach and another character get hit by an dangerous item or enemy), except it was pitched up to +2, Robert's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during the Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched up to +2, Chip's scream is the same as Hamiliton's scream from "The Sandlot" (when Hamiliton falls down the treehouse ladder), Jesse's scream is the same as Quint's first scream from "Jaws" (when Quint is eaten by a shark), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Jesse's Late 1997-1999 voice, Stephen's scream is the same as Grapefruit's scream from "Frankenfruit" (when Frankenfruit is killed to pieces), except it was pitched up to +7, Maria's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +3, and Keesha's scream is the same as the Goofy scream from "The Extremly Goofy Movie" (when Goofy and his son fly through the air while roller skating), except it was pitched up to +8. *When Baby Bop says "No! No! No!" as the Winkster steals her yellow blankey, the sound clip was voiced by Ojo from the Custom 1999 Season 5 Barney Home Video, "Ojo's Screaming Day!" (September 5, 1998) (when Ojo sees Chip eating her cheese) except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *During a scene which Baby Bop cries about her Blankey, Henry's Sad Theme from "Henry's Forest" is used, e felt it was mixed with a Late 1996/1997-1998 Season 4 arrangement. *When Baby Bop cries about her lost blankey, her cries are the same as Patrick's second cries from "Toy Store of Doom" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are sad that the toy store isn't open yet), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop continues crying about her lost blankey, her cries are the same as SpongeBob's first cries from "My Pretty Seahorse" (when the seahorse leaves), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop continues crying about her lost blankey after she sobs out "And he's gonna turn it into The Winkster blankey!", her cries are the same as Plankton's cries from "Plankton's Regular" (When Plankton is a failure), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *Another time BJ has a muddy accident. Other times would be the Season 3 video "BJ's Muddy Messy Accident (Janurary 23, 1995), *Another time BJ falls or lays down, this time, he trips on a hard rock, and crashes into a big pile of mud, getting covered in wet sticky mud on his red cap, his head, his cheeks, his tummy, his arms, his hips, his knees, his legs and shoes. Then Barney helps him take a bath. Then Barney helps BJ change his muddy shoes and red cap to brand new ones (same as the ones before). *During a scene which BJ trips on a hard rock, and crashes into a big pile of mud, the Season 2 Accident Theme from "Thomas & Friends" is used, except it was mixed with a Late 1996-1998 Season 4 arrangement. *On the original 1998 release, the preview for this original 1998 home video is announced by Granny Garbanzo from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by Grindl Kuchirka, and she works at Kingston, Ontario, Canada. *On the original 1998 release, It has Barney's Magical Musical Adventure / Barney's Imaginary Vacation! / Barney's Having Tens of Fun! Preview that is announced by Auntie Macassar from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by , and she works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada. *The preview for this 2007 re-release is announced by Sky from The Puzzle Place, which who is voiced by , and works at New York City, USA in the United States. Release Dates *March 5, 1998 (Lyrick Studios) *June 2, 1999 (Walt Disney Home Video/Masterpiece Collection) Quotes Quotes 1 *(after the Barney Theme Song, we see the inside of the treehouse. Then the kids arrive there.) *Kim: What a great day! *Carlos: You see, We play at the treehouse. *Hannah: Yeah, I like playing in here. *Emily: Me too. *Seth: And remember, playing is so much fun! *Maria: We like to play games! *Keesha: Where are Stephen and Chip? *Jesse: They're coming. *Linda: There they are! *Chip: Hi everyone! *Stephen: Hi guys! *Kim: Hi Stephen! Hi Chip! *Chip: Can we play too? *Carlos: Sure! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there! What are you doing here? *Seth: We are playing. *Barney: Oh, this also sounds like fun! *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") Quotes 2: *(after the song "Let's Play Together", Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive at the treehouse) *Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi Barney! Hi everybody! *BJ: Watch ya' doing? *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! Hi Riff! Hi Baby Bop! *Barney: We're playing together. *BJ: Oh, sounds like fun! *Riff: I agree. *Carlos: I know about fun, it means we can play! Quotes 3: *(after the song "Today We Can Say") *BJ: My friends, we know that this is really cool! *Barney: I agree. *(The Winkster's hooting is heard) *Seth: Who the name of Neptune is that?! *BJ: I don't know! *Barney: Let's take a look! *(The Winkster pops from the tree part of the closet) *Winkster: Surprise! I found you! *Barney: It's the Winkster!! (Everyone screams) *Winkster: I am here to take something I like! (Grabs Baby Bop's Blankey) Aha! A Blankey! *Baby Bop: No! No! No! *BJ: Hey! Give it back! *(The Winkster hides in the school classroom, but BJ counts) *BJ: One, two, three! *(The Winkster runs again) *Barney: Get him! *(everyone is chasing the Winkster, but suddenly BJ trips on a rock and crashes into a pile of mud) *Barney: (screaming) BJ!! (the Winkster hides in the play set) Oh no! Are you okay?! *BJ: (gets up on his knees) Yes, but I was all covered in muck and dirt! *Barney: (helps BJ up) I see. But I'll help you take a bath. Previews 1998 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure VHS Promo #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) *Barney in Winksterland 2 Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure / Barney's Imaginary Vacation! / Barney's Having Tens of Fun! Preview #Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activities Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Promo #Grounding Marsh Preview #Barney's Cooking Fun! Preview #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998) DVD Special Features on the 2007 DVD release *Barney's Imagination City Adventure Barney's Imagination City Adventure This Barney video is celebrating anniversary of Caring, Sharing, and Imagination. Plot Barney & the Backyard Gang are going on a trip to Imagination City. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Harry *Derek *Rupert *Adam *Jason *Jeffery *Rupert *Howie *Samantha *Mom (cameo) *Dad (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Imagination City Song #The Transporation Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Clean Up #This Old Man #Looby Loo #I've Been Working on the Raiload #Down By the Station #The Library #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #Sally the Camel #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Walk Across the Street #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck #The Denny's Restaurant Song #The Denny's Pizza and Season Fries Song #The Denny's Ice Cream Sunade Song #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #The Airplane Song #Sailing Medley: A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, Sailing, Sailing, and Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Going Home from Imagination City #It's Good to Be Home #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Going Places!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Going Places!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Going Places!". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney in Concert". *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" *The version of "I Love You" *First Backyard Gang video to feature a rounder, more chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. This means this was the first video to use Season 1's Barney costume. Also, this costume actually came out in August 1, 1990. *Also First Backyard Gang video to use the 1992 "Season 1" musical arrangements and background music as well as the 1991 Backyard Gang video ones. Also, those musical arrangements and background music came out on August 1, 1990. *This marks the first appearance of Michael and Amy's new house, backyard, and the neighborhood playground (September 1, 1990 present). This means it came out in They all get updated starting with this video: *First appearance of the Season 1 Barney doll. It can be used as a double Barney doll. Until, the Late 1989-1992 Backyard Barney doll last appeared in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (1992)". This means the Season 1 Barney doll came out in *After the "Barney Theme Song", when we see the new Michael and Amy's house, backyard, and the neigborhood playground, the music from "Going Places!". *Before the song "Just Imagine", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *One of the times the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Going Places!" *The magic where Barney comes to life is the mix of the magic from "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes", "A Day at the Beach", "Campfire Sing Along", "Barney Goes to School", "Barney in Concert", "Rock with Barney", "Season 1", "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", "Season 2", "Imagination Island", "Barney's Talent Show", "Fun & Games", and "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When Barney says "Whoa!" "Hi everybody!" *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, Michael's "Barney!" is taken from "Four Seasons Day", Amy's "Barney!" us taken from "Rock with Barney", Tina's "Barney!" is taken from "Barney Goes to School", Luci's "Barney!" is taken from "Four Seasons Day", except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Luci's Late 1989-1991 voice, Harry's "Barney!" was voiced by Michael from "Hop to It!", Derek's "Barney!" was voiced by Michael from "Three Wishes", except it was mixed with Derek's Early 1990 voice, *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells the Backyard Gang that there's a big city bus we can ride on, and then, Barney uses magic to put his city bus driver hat appear on his head. *The same city bus driver's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "Going Places!". *When Barney says "Ta-Da!" after he uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, the sound clip was taken from "Practice Makes Music" (when *When the kids shout "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, Michael's "Wow!" was taken from *The same Barney's Super-Dee-Duper City Bus used in this film was also seen in "Barney's Imaginary Vacation", and many others, expect they don't have Baby Bop, BJ, or Riff on it. *When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clip was taken from "Playing It Safe" (when *One of the times Barney sits down. This time, he sits down *This video was filmed in January 13, 1990 after the filming of *Another video to use the opening and closing funding credits from Reading Rainbow Funding Credits in 1987, and the Sandy Duncan Intro and Outro Speeches. *The preview for this video is announced by Sandy Duncan as Michael and Amy's Mom, and she works at New York City, USA in the United States. The Script *(we opened up, and we see Michael and Amy's new house, and we see the Backyard Gang are playing in their new backyard, and Michael and Amy's Mom and Dad enter the house door) *Michael and Amy's Mom: Hi kids. *Michael: Hi mom. Hi dad. How did we like our new house? *Michael and Amy's Dad: It's special. And we had a stay up late party last night. *Amy: It sure is. *Michael and Amy's Dad: Yeah! *Michael and Amy's Mom: Michael, Amy, Me and your dad are going to the office for a while. And Have fun. We'll be back soon. *Michael: Thanks, Mom. We will. *Michael and Amy's Mom and Dad: Okay. Bye! *The Backyard Gang Kids: Bye! *Amy: Now what will we do now? *Derek: Good thing we have to play. *Luci: Yeah. *Jeffery: Let's go and play! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Did someone say about playing? *Jeffery: Wait a moment! Who said that?! *Barney's voice on the doll: I did. No. Over here. *Amy: It must be.... *Derek: Could be.... *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Me! *Michael: Look over here! *The Backyard Gang Kids: (gasps) Wow. *(the magic sparkles on the Barney doll appear, and a few seconds, a sound of thunder is heard, and some magical sparkles flying everywhere. After a few seconds, Barney appears, and then, Barney laughs) *Backyard Gang Kids: *Barney: *Backyard Gang Kids: *Barney: What are you doing today? *Michael: *Barney: It sure is. *Amy: Barney, you looked *Barney: That's right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because , which that means I'm than *Amy: Thanks, Barney. *Derek: Wow! I wish we could go on a trip to Imagination City. *Barney: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(we see a big city bus) *Barney: There's a big city bus we can ride on it next. *Amy: It sure is. Now what are you waiting for Let's go for a ride! *Barney: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! We can't for a ride on it. *Amy: What isn't, Barney? *Michael: Yeah! What isn't?! *Barney: Before we get on, and go for a ride on it, I'm going to put on my city bus driver's hat. *Amy: That will be a great idea. But why are you going to need your city bus driver's hat, Barney? *Barney: *(Barney ) *Barney: Ta-Da! *Backyard Gang Kids: Wow! *Barney: I'm a bus driver! Hope on the bus! * *Barney: Is everybody ready? *Backyard Gang Kids: Yeah! *Barney: And here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * * * * * * * * * * *